Workers, such as construction workers, electricians, insulators, maintenance workers, pipe fitters, welders, iron workers, etc. often transport and use meters, test equipment, and flashlights at height on worksites. It is important these tools are easily accessed while performing their work. For example, many such workers wear tool belts that have tool pouches that are designed to hold tools when they are not in use. Because the tools are supported on a workers person, the worker need not return to a toolbox or tool room when a given tool is required to do their job on a worksite. These tool pouches are primarily used for transportation and storage.
In some situations, a meter carried by the worker may fall out of its tool bag, tool bucket, or storage holster. For instance, if the worker is an electrician, a hand held meter might fall out of its storage pouch as the worker climbs about the work area. In other situations, the worker may simply drop the meter after having removed the meter from its holster or storage pouch. In either case, it is inconvenient for the worker to retrieve a dropped object. Additionally, it is very expensive to repair and/or replace if the meter is broken as a result of falling to the ground. Moreover, a falling meter or inspection device can injure or kill other workers if struck by said instrument at a given worksite.
At present, some meters are provided with an attached magnet, which serves to hold the meter to a metal cabinet, for example. However, many such meters are not equipped with a magnet, there may be no metal surface to attach to, and, where the magnet and metal cabinet are present, the meter may be forgotten and consequently lost. Additionally, some meters and devices are attached to the workers' belt. The device is normally contained inside a pouch with a clear plastic film on the front so the worker can see the control panel. While it may be possible to operate the keys by pushing the buttons from the outside of the pouch, it may require removing the device from the pouch. Other issues arise when the plastic film becomes dirty, impairing the vision of the worker. Glare is also a problem when using the system in the sunlight. When using the device inside, dim light may hinder usage if the plastic film is impaired.
From the above discussion, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a means for preventing tools and/or meters from dropping when used at height, from being damaged through adverse handling or conditions, or from simply being left behind at a job site.